


An Idea

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Series: Hobbit Advent [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit Advent Day Twenty One. Prompt party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick because I've got work and its flooding outside so I've got to go! Hope someone enjoys it!

"This is a stupid idea."

"That's what you said last time."

"Yes, well, you're full of stupid ideas. To no one's surprise, I'd like to add."

"Really." 

"Yes, really. Don't give me that look. Name one brilliant idea you've had."

"Making uncle invite bilbo back."

There was a snort. "Everyone had that idea. They were all talking about it. Try again." There was an uncomfortable moment of silence and choked laughter. "What? Stuck already?" 

"I'm thinking!" Laughter increased and then there was a scuffle that echoed down the long empty hall. It could've turned into a nice brawl but a door slammed somewhere and the two dwarves jumped apart guiltily, straightening their nice clothes and carefully not looking at each other.

Fili set his jaw, trying to look serious. Which meant not looking at his brother because then he'd start laughing and then Kili would start laughing and when they finally were let into the Counsel Room to make their proposal they'd both look like idiots. He felt Kili step up beside him, tense and nervous. "Do you really think its a stupid idea?"

Fili closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking carefully before he responded. "No." He turned a little to look at Kili who looked so hopeful and anxious. "The elves and men are our neighbors now. Whatever's happened has been bad, but we have to find a way to live together. They're just not going to like it, Kili. We're going to have to talk fast and be convincing. We need to be Princes, not young dwarves." He paused, taking in Kili's serious face. "And it may not work, even then, but you want to do this so we will try."

Kili nodded, his jaw set. "I think we have to try." He said with conviction. 

"Good." Fili grinned. "I'd hate to think we dressed up so much for nothing." He tugged at his high collar and dusted at his shiny clean clothes a bit self consciously. 

"Tell me bout it." Kili griped. "Uncle might've grown up this way, but I can't see what's so great about it."

"It's to look impressive." Balin said suddenly, his voice kind but firm as he entered the hall. He stared at them both firmly, as if warning, but the kindness stayed in his eyes. "Which you both are doing quite well." He paused to let the compliment sink in and grinned when both boys straightened a touch. "Are you ready?"

Balin didn't know what they were there for. No one did. For once Fili and Kili had kept a secret and requested Counsel time instead of simply talking to their Uncle outright had raised eyebrows, but not by much. They could back out now and no one would say a word. Well, to their faces anyway. They were still considered children by most dwarves and this would just be childish foolishness. Gossip for a week or so before something else happened. But they weren't going to do that.

Kili took a step forward and straightened his shoulders. "Yes. We are." He looked at Fili and his brother nodded before the strode after the other dwarf.

The Counsel Room was wide, the ceiling lower than most rooms to prevent yelling voices from echoing too much. A lot of yelling happened in counsel meetings. The room was full, the long low table lined with old, heavily bearded dwarves. Thorin sat at the head, his chair slightly above the rest, staring somewhat warily at his sister-sons as they came in. Kili and Fili strode side by side but both faltered a heartbeat in surprise when they saw Bilbo sitting in the chair to Thorin's right. He looked curious and encouraging and when no one was looking gave them a little wink of encouragement.

"Erebor's heirs, Princes Fili and Kili, sons of Dis." 

The door shut behind them with a clang and both of them managed not to flinch. Thorin raised a brow at them slightly. "You wish to speak to the counsel?"

"Yes." Kili said, his voice ringing firmly through the room. A mild look of surprise crossed Thorin's face, probably that Kili was taking the lead, but was quickly suppressed. Kili surveyed the room, meeting eyes before looking at his Uncle again. "We have a proposal for the counsel." A murmur of amusement went through the room quickly quelled under the combined glares of a trio of Durins and a hobbit. "In an effort to cement bonds between our neighbors we would like to propose a holiday festival to bring everyone together." Before Kili even got sentence out there were chairs scraping and voices rising in anger.

"You want the throw a PARTY for our enemies?" 

"They're not our enemies." Fili said, his voice cutting through the din.

"And not just a party." Kili said, moving on without acknowledging the discouragement. "A festival. We're thinking of a week's worth of events for dwarves, elves and men to be concluded with a party on the last day before private Yuletide traditions can start."

One of the older dwarves made a dismissive noise. "It's a foolish idea, a waste of time and resources."

Kili glared. "It isn't. Working together to make it happen will make the strain less on all of us. The joy it can bring will raise everyone's spirits, especially as hard as everyone is working to rebuild our homes. The time together will make these tough times easier to handle."

He looked at Thorin but his Uncle was just staring, face serious and dark. Unreadable. It wasn't encouraging. "We have a basic plan set up but wanted approval before we approached Dale or Mirkwood."

"And what makes you think either will agree?" Someone growled.

Fili crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll convince them."

A dwarf snorted. "Like you're managing to convince us?" 

Twin glares landed on the dwarf as Kili moved closer. "I've heard no reasonable excuses from any of you NOT to do it. Just prejudice anger from an old dwarf!" He snapped and might've said more when Thorin stood. Fili put a hand to his brother's arm, stilling him. Bilbo was sitting in his chair again, looking thoughtful, his eyes on the two young dwarves.

"It's a good idea." Thorin said and met first Kili then Fili's eyes. "You have the counsel's tentative approval pending review of the plans and agreements from both Bard and Thranduil or their representatives. I want a detailed report by the end of the week." He paused, as if giving them a chance to back down, but Fili and Kili nodded.

Kili swallowed and lifted his chin. It would be a lot of work, but Thorin was giving them a chance and he wouldn't waste it. "Yes, sir. You'll have it." From just behind Thorin's shoulder, Bilbo gave them a quick approving wink again.


End file.
